Kidnapped
by jonasbroswitchfoot
Summary: He tapped his finger on the silver table, his ghastly blue eyes open widely and an unpleasant look on his face. “We’re going to kidnap Jason Clouds!” He muttered under his breath. A Havah Kinny Request Story
1. Chapter 1

**Darn it! It's the instrumental CD again! Uh...When You Look Me In The Eyes. And Tell Me That You Love Me. Everything's Alright. When You're Right Here By My Side.**

**A/N: Helooooooooooooo all! This is my new story, requested by Havah Kinny (she's been telling me about how much we've been needing more stories like this) so yeah...ENJJJJJJOY!**

**_Chapter One_**

He tapped his finger on the silver table, his ghastly blue eyes open widely and an unpleasant look on his face.

"We need to get him." His sharp voice spoke, his pale skin turning red from anger. He heard the footsteps of his scrawny butler across the silver tiles that lay on the floor. Bowing at his master, his chubby figure gulped several times, before standing straight again. The butler shuffled his feet, looking at his master worryingly.

"B-But M-Mr. O'Reilly…We can't…W-We'll get caught!" He told him, his voice shaking slightly. Mr. O'Reilly looked at him, his eyes scrunched tightly closed.

"I do not care, Cexid, we have to!" He shouted at his butler. Cexid stumbled backwards, nodding his head quickly.

"Y-Yes, sir! Whatever you want, sir!" He told him quickly. Mr. O'Reilly smiled victoriously, clapping his hands together and opening his eyes; he jumped up from his seat, walking across the silver flooring, an evil smile playing his mouth.

"We're going to kidnap Kevin Jonas!" He muttered under his breath; as Cexid scurried behind him.

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

"Thank you, New York!" Kevin Jonas screamed as he and his brother's walked of the stage of there concert. Once out of view of there fans, Joe began to jump up and down, punching the air with his fists.

"That was awesome!" He screamed loudly, running around like a lunatic. "The best show ever!" Kevin rolled his eyes, as he and Nick collapsed onto the backstage sofa.

"Joe, you're over exaggerating!" Nick told him, causing Joe to stop in his run, and turn to his younger brother. Crossing his arms, he smiled.

"You're just jealous because there were more 'I love Joe' signs than 'I love Nicky' signs!" Joe shouted at him jokingly. Nick's jaw clenched slightly, as he gave his brother and evil glare.

"Shut up!" He shouted; his hands in fists. Joe looked at him, throwing his hands up in the air, he stepped backwards two steps.

"Jeez, Nick! It was just a joke!" Joe told him sternly. Kevin looked at Nick, crossing his arms and turning to look at Joe. Leaning in slightly, he whispered to Joe.

"Don't worry, Joe, it's just his hormones playing up on him…" Clearly, Kevin needed to whisper quieter, as Nick suddenly pounced at Kevin, crossing his arms.

"Shut up, the pair of you!" He shouted, walking away from them quickly. Joe and Kevin both looked at each other, before bursting out and laughing. Nick turned around on his heel, glaring at the two. "What's so funny?" The two carried on laughing, as Nick stood silently, watching them. "Tell me!" Joe waved his hand, trying to compose himself.

"Nothing!" Joe told him, sending a look of confusion across Nick's face. Crossing his arms and looking at his eldest brothers, he shook his head.

"So why are you laugh-" Nick was cut off quickly, as the lights suddenly turned off backstage. The three brothers looked around slowly, a look of confusion on there faces. "What the fu-"

"Nicholas!" Kevin shouted, covering Nick's mouth and rolling his eyes. "Language!" Joe and Nick both rolled there eyes, too, as Joe opened his mouth to speak.

"Kevin! This isn't the best time to be thinking about Nick's frickin' language!" Joe shouted, running a hand through his hair. "Where _are_ mom, and dad…and Frankie?" Kevin removed his hand from Nick's mouth, shrugging his shoulders and looking around himself.

"Dunno…" He answered. The three looked around slowly, before they heard a bang come from one of the entrances.

"Hello _Jonas_ Brothers." A male's dry voice said, his voice echoing throughout the room. Kevin gulped several times, bending down slightly with his brother's.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked, worry in his voice. There were footsteps heard throughout the room, as the three brothers's felt whatever it was come closer.

"Is that _Kevin_ Jonas who just spoke?" The voice asked, sending chills down Kevin's spine. Kevin nodded slowly, as Nick and Joe looked at each other.

"Y-Yes…W-Why?" Kevin stuttered out, making the man laugh.

"Oh! No reason!" He exclaimed, walking over to the three boys. "I just wanted to say hello!" Nick began to stand up slowly; pushing his shoulders back he held his head high.

"Stay away from my brothers!" He told him in fake courage. The man laughed, pushing Nick's shoulder, sending him into a heap on the floor.

"You're a scrawny kid for your age, you know Nick!" The man told him, causing Nick's jaw to clench tightly.

"Hey! Man!" Joe shouted in anger, rising upwards. "Leave my little brother alone!" Nick stood up again, crossing his arms and sending a death glare at Joe.

"I'm not little!" Nick shouted, stomping his foot. Joe rolled his eyes; crossing his own arms.

"Well you act it!" Joe retorted. Nick gasped in horror, a reflection of anger on his face.

"You did not just say that to me!" He shouted. Joe laughed carelessly, everything around the two brothers seeming to disappearing.

"Well I just did!" The lights suddenly flickered on again, and the two brothers looked around. "Where'd that weird man go?" There came no response from anyone, and Joe began to look around again.

"Where'd Kevin go?" Nick replied after several minutes. The two brothers were silent, before looking at each other, horror on the faces.

_Kevin's gone. _

**Such an original title! Anyway, I don't know how this came out, but, you know...**

**Actually you probably don't, and neither do I...**

**P.S. I'm going to update everything else ASAP, for anyone who reads my other stories, lifes just gotten in the way, but I've got two weeks- and one day- off now, seeing as it's halfterm...So...YAY!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Flying without wings, because you're my special thing, I'm flying without wings- Westlife, Flyting Without Wings.**

**A/N: Duddddddddddddddddddddddes! OhMyGosh! Duddddddddes! I haven't been on here for, like, AGES! Seriously, dudes! I'm evil! I haven't updated anything for over, like, a MONTH! And I need to review LOADS of stories 9and reply to reviews aswell :P) So, if I read one of your stories and I haven't reviewed for AGES, please don't hate me! I went through MASSIVE writer's block (so I couldn't update) and then stupid school got in the way and then I had loads of band practice with my friends (I just sort of stand there and play keyboard...I'm not really in it, I'm like what Garbo and John and Jack are. The back band :P I don't mind...I love Garbo :P) So yeah, those are my reasons for disappearing of the face of FanFiction :P I'm gonna try and update everything today, but I can't gurantee. Anyway, enjoy this and sorry for not updating for an eternity!**

**Enjjjoy!**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter Two**

The room was pitch black, apart from one single candle that was alight on the dingy, old, desk that sat in the corner of the square shaped room. Kevin opened his eyes slowly; fear running through his veins as his head felt like it was in a tug of war; sumo wrestlers being the participants.

He could hear breathing- though he didn't know where it was coming from. Anxiety pumped through his body, adrenaline taking place. The breathing grew louder- they were getting closer. _Whoever they were._

Kevin shut his eyes tightly, trying to work out if he was dreaming (more likely having a nightmare) or actually _living_.

"Hello, Mr. Jonas." A sharp, cold voice whispered. His eyes shot open almost immediately and he came face to face with a pale looking man. Kevin gulped, unsure of what to say, as he fidgeted in his seat, feeling his arms tied up. "Welcome to your new home. Though, I'd like to add, you probably won't be staying here long." The man let out a low chuckle, putting his hands into his pockets; he began to walk around the almost not visible room. "I'm thinking of having a little fun with you and then, oh, I don't know…Maybe killing you. Depends how I feel." Kevin's eyes closed tightly again, as he counted to ten in his head, trying to escape the never ending nightmare. "I might even kill those maggots you call your brothers, too." Kevin's eyes shot open, a snarl escaping his voice.

"You wouldn't dare." Kevin snarled, fury now running through his veins. "And there _names_ are _Nicholas _and _Joseph_." The man shrugged his shoulders, walking back over to Kevin.

"Potato, potato." He said in the two ways you can say it, boredom in his voice. "To be honest, jackass, I don't give a frick about your god damn brothers." Kevin's eyes now showed burning wrath, his hazy eyes shining.

"Don't you talk about my brothers like that!" screamed Kevin in fury, struggling against the tight ropes that kept him tied to the chair. The unnamed man leaned down so he was eye-to-eye with Kevin.

"You know what, Kevy. Unless you want to die, I'll talk about your puffy brothers however-I-want."

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

"Kevin?" Nick screamed frantically, running from one end of the room to another. "Kevin? Oh-My-Gosh! Kevin, this is not funny! Time to come out and tell me were you are!" There still came no response from the eldest brother, as Nick continued to 

run around the room, screaming words of nonsense, before he collapsed onto the sofa, panting for breath. "Oh-My-Gosh! Oh-My-Gosh!" He kept repeating over and over again, causing a panicky Joe to become slightly irritated.

"Nicholas- can you just shut up for on minute, please!" Screeched Joe, as he pulled out his phone and clicked on speed dial 5. "You're going to give yourself a panic attack!" Nick seemed to ignore him, as he continued to scream the same words, louder every time. Joe walked over to his brother, slapping him lightly on the back of his head full of curls. "I said, shut up!" Nick fell quiet immediately, though, he just mouthed the words instead of speaking. Joe pulled his phone back to his ear, to hear his father calling his name. "Oh, sorry, dad…for not replying. _Someone_ was being extremely annoying."

"_Nicholas?"_

"Uh-huh. Anyways, uh…You know the, er, lighting went out, like, just now?" Joe spoke slowly, as if he didn't know what to say.

_Which was true._

"_Yes, Joseph. Why? Did something happen? Is everyone alright? Is someone hurt? What happened? Did Kevin get electrocuted? Did Nicholas have a panic attack? How many times do I have to tell that boy to calm down? Is everyone alright? Joseph, why aren't you answering me?"_ His father's voice suddenly picked up a trace of panic. Joe gulped, nodding slightly.

"Well…To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure what happened. You see, when the lights went out…er…This man came, and, uh, he, sort of, er…" _Stuttering._ What Joe did well.

"_What are you trying to tell me, Joseph?"_

"Well, uh…This ma-" Before Joe could finish, Nick jumped up from his seat, pulling the phone away from his brother's ear and speaking in a rushed voice.

"Thisreallyreallyreallyreally_really_creepylookingmanguythingcameandhisvoicekeptechoingandstuffanditwasreallyreallyreallycreepyandthenKevinaskedwhohelikewasandthemanthingpersonthingmanthingmajiigysaid'IsthatKevinJonaswhojustspoke?'andhehadareallyspookycreepyvoiceandthenKevinansweredandhewasallstutteringandalllike'YeahImlikeKevinJonasandlikewhydoyouwannalikeknowdude?'andthenIstoodupandIwasreallycourageousandstuffbutthatcreepylikemanthingsaidthatIwasreallylikescrawnyandlikeIthoughtthatwasreallyintimidatingthenJoelikestoodupandbecamealikejackassbysaying'Leavemylittlebrotheralone!'andhereallyemphasised_little_sowehadlikeanargumentandthenthelightslikecamebackonandthenKevinwaslikegone." Nick cried all in one breath, as Joe stared at him in amazement.

"_Wait-what?"_

"Kevin's disappeared as well as the man/guy/thing." Nick now spoke slowly, pushing the phone back into Joe's hands and collapsing onto the sofa again. Joe pulled the phone back up to his ear, to hear slow breathing coming from the other end of the line. Joe gulped several times, but stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"I'm coming right over, stay where you are." And with that, the line went blank and Joe, who was staring at the wall opposite him, placed the phone back into his pocket, walking over to the sofa that Nick sat on, and sat down. The two brothers sat in silence, hundreds of different emotions running through there bodies.

* * *

**Translation of Nick's Speech:**

"This really, really, really, really, _really _creepy looking man/guy/thing came and his voice kept echoing and stuff and it was really, really, really creepy, and then Kevin asked who he, like, was and the man/thing/person/thing/man/thingmajiigy said 'Is that Kevin Jonas who just spoke?' and he had a really spooky, creepy voice and then Kevin answered and he was all stuttering and all like 'Yeah I'm like Kevin Jonas and, like, why do you wanna, like, know, dude?' and then I stood up and I was really courageous and stuff but that creepy, like, man thing said that I was really, like, scrawny and, like, I thought that was really intimidating then Joe, like, stood up and became a, like, jackass by saying 'Leave my little brother alone!' and he really emphasised _little _so we had, like, an argument and then the lights, like, came back on and then Kevin was, like, gone."

**So, yeah. That seemed like a sort of filler chapter, but I had to write something or I'd never update. I hoped you enjoyed it anyways and, also, if you've reviewed any of my other stories (or this one) and I haven't replied, can you somehow tell me and I'll reply ASAP!**

**Peace Out!**

**Bonzizzle **

**-x-**

**P.S. Ahh, it's nice to be writing a P.S. after my 'FanFiction Disappearence' :P So, seeing as I haven't talked to any of you for AGES, how have you guys been? Anything exciting happened? Any new obsessions? I've been fine, sick of school and stuff, but aren't we all?! Nothing, and I mean nothing, exciting has happened. And, I've got a LOT more obsessions since last time :P Let's just say, Westlife/Take That/Hanson are my loves, as well as JB now :P Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, uh...CAMP ROCK LOOKS SO GOOD! HaHa, I've got an obsession with that as well now :P There was something else I was gonna say...uh...Oh yeah. What do you think of Nick J's new haircut? Do you like the new, younger style, or the head full of curls more? I miss the curls, personally. We can't call him Fro' Bro' anymore :(**

**Anyways, Peace! **

**Bonnie**

**-x-**


End file.
